They wanted it
by AlexalovesMikael
Summary: He's a jerk. She can't believe he would do that to him... would he be able to fix it?


**Hello people…**

**OK so I'm going to be clear since now… I was really bored when I wrote this and I don't know I think it's suck but I want post it anyway. So if it sucks don't lie… I know it does. **

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

**Something we both wanted**

I watch the shady trees passed by as Sasuke drove by them. It was the first time in a long time that we had gone out.

Sasuke Uchiha was one of my best friends… or well I'm one of his best friend to me he is my crush. I've known Sasuke since 3rd grade when my brother Shikamaru brought him home as his best friends. Ever since that moment when I saw him enters our house with a confident smile I fell in love with him.

Of course I never said anything. He was popular, cute, talkative and handsome I never stood a chance. I always thought that someday this feeling would go away but they never did.

Senior year started and Ino convinced me to tell him my feeling. Ino being my best friend was the only one who knew about my crush. She was convinced that he too had feelings for me.

The same day I decide to tell him was the same day he decided to ask Karin to be his girlfriend. Karin was one of many girls that liked Sasuke and she never took to for an answer. When I heard the news I knew it was just too late.

Slowly he stopped hanging out with us and I found myself alone because my brother and Ino had decided to confess their feelings.

I looked at my side and watch him drive. I notice he wasn't relaxed at all, he had something in his mind. "Is something wrong?" I asked.

"What?"

"You seem worried… is something bothering you?" I asked again.

"Yeah… something is bothering me" He said between greeted teeth. I blink a couple of time and silently decide not to ask anymore. The car was in silence again and the only thing I could hear was the splashing sound of the tires passing through the wet road. "Are you dating Kiba Inuzuka?" He asked loudly making me jump with surprise.

"Yeah" I said as I looked outside. Kiba was my boyfriend, just because he liked me and I was too lonely to decline his offer.

"Why?" He asked closing his fist in the wheel with anger.

"I don't know… I just am" I said with a shrug. All of the sudden the car stopped abruptly. When I looked around I notice that we were already in my house. I looked at Sasuke who didn't move. "Aren't you coming in?" I asked.

"No! Just get off" He said angrily.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked calmly as I raised my left eyebrow.

"Look just leave, ok! I don't want to see you right now" He said as he looked away. I sigh not knowing what else I could do. I leaned forward and gave him a light peck on the cheek and got out of the car. As soon as I stepped in the side walk Sasuke speeded away. I was left there all alone and confuse.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning when I got to school I found Sasuke in his locker getting his things. I had spent the whole night trying to remember what I had done to him but nothing came up. Now I was determine to find out what I had done. "Sasuke" I called making him look at me. He let out a frustrating sigh and closed his locker. "Hey what the hell is your freaking problem? I don't like the freaking attitude. I have no idea what the hell did I do but if I did something you better tell me" I said as I glared at him.

"Nothing" He said.

"Then why are you being such a jerk?" I asked.

"It's none of your business" He said.

"Ugh!! You know what! Go to hell" I said angrily and as I was about to walk away, Sasuke grab my arm and pulled me back. A gasp escaped my lips when I felt his breath on my lips. His hand slowly wraps itself around my waist and pulled me a bit closer. He hesitated and then leaned even closer with his eyes close while my eyes were wide open. My heart started pounding loudly in my chest without rhythm.

And when I thought his lips were about to kiss mine he groaned loudly and stomped away. Once again I was left confuse but this time I wouldn't wait till later for him to explain. "SASUKE" I yelled making him and everyone else stop in track.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?! You almost kiss me and then you walked away. You better explain" I yelled not really knowing what I was saying.

"The truth is you disgust me! I was trying to win 50 buck by kissing you but I was disgust by you that I didn't do it! You make me sick you insolated whore" He yelled back making my heart stop. Everyone gasp around us while I stared at him in disbelieve. Tears started running down my cheeks as the words repeated themselves in my head over and over again.

I turn around and ran away. I needed to be away from him, I couldn't believe his own words.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

That afternoon I lay in my bed staring at my wall. One by one my eyes exanimate the pictures, from outside I could hear the rain drop hitting my white metal windows while everything else was silent.

This was interrupted by a small knock on my door. I said nothing but the door open anyway. "Sakura" Sasuke's husky voice let my name slip across the room making my body shiver.

I said nothing again, for all I wanted him to do was to leave. I heard him close the door and slowly make his way to my bed and sat in the edge. "I didn't mean what I said today… I was upset" He whispered. "You don't disgust me… it's the whole way around. I don't know, I'm sorry. I got over board with my anger last thing I wanted you to get hurt" He said. As softly explain the scene, my anger rose and each time word made my hand curl in a fist. When he saw I wasn't answering he placed his hand softly in my curve and leaned over to see my face. "You believe me… right?" He asked.

"Go to hell" I barked.

"Alex I telling you the truth" He said as I sat up and pushed him away.

"No! Get the fuck out! I don't want to see you ever again!!!" I yelled. I tried to push him out but he was stronger than me. Once he took a hold of both of my wrist he pressed his lips against mine. "No!" I said as I pushed him again while stumbling back. He pressed his lips against mine again. I had no more way out since my back was now pressed against the wall behind me and I was now too weak to fight him.

His kisses were even better that I have ever dreamed of. "I'm sorry" He said against my lips. I pushed him away once again.

"Go get your 50 buck now! You won the bet!" I yelled.

"Alex, I already told you that it wasn't true!" He said.

"I don't believe you! I want you to get the fuck out of my life forever" I yelled. He stared at me for a couple of minutes and then without another word he left.

Since that night I didn't see him. I avoided him in school and I change the few classes I had with him. Although I knew it was the best for me, it killed me at the same time. I wanted to kiss him again, he was like a drug to me but I never let myself go back to him.

On Friday, two weeks after all had happen I sat in the library, reading one of my books when I heard two freshmen girl talked about Sasuke. "Did you hear that Sasuke Uchiha is a coma" One said.

"Yeah I know… I didn't know that accident was that bad" The other one said.

"Well it's been three days and he hasn't wake up… his father is really scared"

"Poor guy… he was hot" It was the last I had heard. I quickly picked up my book and went to look for my brother.

"Is it true?" I asked when I found him sitting with Ino in a shade of a tree in the back of the school.

"What's true?" He asked.

"About Sasuke... Is he really at the hospital?" I asked. I could feel my heart racing as I waited for the news. Something inside my head warned me that I wouldn't like the answer.

"Yes… didn't you know… he was driving his motorcycle one night that it was raining and slipped" Alexander explained.

"Where is he at?" I quickly asked.

"Center hospital" he said and before he could ask or say something else I ran back to my car and drove to center Hospital. When I got there, it wasn't that hard find his room. He didn't have any visitors and he was stable.

Tears fell from my eyes as I made my way to his bed. He looked pale aside from his tan skin and has a few scratches in his face. "Sasuke" I whispered as I slowly lay beside him and hugged. "You can't go ok… you have to come back… You can't go… I miss you" I whispered as I cried in his chest.

Slowly and without knowing I fell asleep. I wore up when I heard voices near me. "I'm glad you woke up son… you gave us all quite a scare" I heard a male voice say with glee.

"I'm glad I woke up too Doc. Thanks" Sasuke's husky voice said back.

"Well I'll leave you alone with your girl… hope everything is fixed after this" The male said.

"I hope that too" Sasuke said as he softly wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me. The door slowly closed and there was silence.

"I know you're awake" He whispered in my ear. I open my eyes to find him staring at me. "I'm glad you're here" He said.

"I'm glad you're not dead" I said.

"I thought you hated me" He said.

"That doesn't mean I want you to die" I said.

"So, is the fight over?" He asked.

"No"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm mad at you"

"That's not fair! Why would you believe the lie and not the truth?" He asked.

"Because there is proof"

"If it's proof that you want… I can give it to you" He said with a smirk. "Give me your hand" He said as he grab my hand touch his face and then he ran my hand down his face until his chest making me blush. Then he leaned and kissed me. All of the sudden the monitor beside us made a loud beep noise getting my attention. "See what you make my heart do?" He asked with a smirk.

I stared at the machine and then at him. "Proof" He said. I smiled and rolled my eyes making him chuckled along.

"I love you Sakura" He said.

"I love you too" I said. And there with the cold wind of the hospital air condition and the smell of alcohol we kissed and began something we both wanted.

**Well that was the end. Hope you all like it. **

**Just so everyone knows if for some reason in some part says Alexa or Mikael don't think I took it from someone else. If you all must know I write my stories with my own characters and then after I'm done I edit it so people like you can read it on Fan fiction. **

**Please review. **

**See ya. **


End file.
